


How much of that did you hear?

by mySolarSystem



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pansy is done with Drarry‘s bs, probably a bad attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mySolarSystem/pseuds/mySolarSystem
Summary: Draco rants to Pansy late at night in the Eighth Year‘s common room. Someone hears more than they were supposed to hear, but everything they needed to know.From this tumblr prompt list: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-promptsNumber 45





	How much of that did you hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the second thing I’ve written for this prompt list, and I’ll repeat myself here; I haven’t written anything actively for more than 3 years, so any (nicely worded) critique is severely appreciated! I hope you enjoy this :)

It was quiet in the Common Room of the Eight Year students, who had returned to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year after the war. Quiet, except for two students having a conversation, one of them ranting to the other while that one rolled her eyes, a mildly annoyed look on her face.

“No you don’t understand Pansy! He’s so goddamn perfect, it’s annoying. And he’s being so nice and considerate and he keeps on touching my arm or clapping me on the shoulder and I think I might go insane. By Merlin, I hate him, that insufferable git. I especially hate his stupid, effortlessly messy, soft looking hair that makes me wanna run my hands through it. Or his unnecessarily beautiful green eyes, that keep on making me stare into them noticeably too long. No one needs eyes that bloody green Pansy!” Pansy only chuckled, but then her eyes widened and focused on something right behind Draco, who turned around, only to see Harry Potter, of all people, standing behind the couch he as sitting on.

“How much of that did you hear?” Draco asked Harry, already blushing furiously. The boy just grinned at Draco. “I’ve been here since you called me perfect.” Draco groaned and let his head fall into his hands, hiding his face. “I’m so sorry Harry... but it doesn’t mean anything! I just-“ “You just have a huge crush on me? The great Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, has a big fat crush on little Harry Potter from Gryffindor?” Harry asked, interrupting him in the middle of his speech. Draco gritted his teeth and got up jerkily, balling his fists. “If you came here just to make fun of me-“ he said, but was once again interrupted as Harry stepped around the couch and into his personal space, their faces only inches apart.

“No, I didn’t; but I also didn’t come here expecting to find out that my crush likes me back.” Draco’s mind started racing at that, but before he could say anything Harry’s slightly chapped lips were touching his; and damn, if this wasn’t everything Draco has ever dreamed of - and more. They only broke apart when Pansy, who was still sitting only a meter away, cleared her throat, obviously trying to get the attention of the two boys.

“Finally.” She said, grinning like a mad-woman. “We’ve been trying to get this to happen for months. I was honestly slowly getting tired of Draco’s constant ranting about you - if this hadn’t happened soon I would’ve probably locked the two of you in some closet and only let you out again after you’ve made out, and damn me if that wouldn’t have been ironic.” Now the both of them were blushing bright red, which only made Pansy’s smile even wider, but Harry managed to speak up. “What exactly do you mean by »We«?” He asked, brows furrowed. Pansy snorted. “Oh, just Hermione, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Theo and I.” Now both boys stared at her incredulously. “Oh my god. You were all in on this? You all knew before we did?” Draco asked. “Yup.” Pansy answered, shrugging. “Well boys, I guess I’ll be leaving you to it for tonight. Don’t stay up too late” she said with a wink, and then left the common room to go back upstairs to the room she shared with Hermione and some other eighth years.  

The second she was out of sight they both stepped closer to each other and started desperately kissing as if to make up for all the time they’d spent on pining after each other that year. They were in the common room up until the early morning hours when the first people started coming down from their dorms, talking about their relationship, the past and the future, only stopping when their friends came down and forced them to get ready to go to breakfast. Good thing they shared a dorm - they definitely didn’t mind having some time for themselves while their friends went ahead...


End file.
